The Blood of the Deer
by EmilieMalefoy
Summary: Après l'apocalypse qui a décimé la quasi-totalité de la population, Lindsay et son frère Ethan vaquent vers d'autres horizons à la recherche d'une terre paisible dans le but de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Un matin étrangement ensoleillé ils tombent sur un petit groupe de survivants mené par leur chef, Rick, près à tout pour rejoindre le fameux "Terminus". The Walking Dead [s4]


Bonjour lecteur !

Informations : Ma fiction commence à partir de la saison 4 de The Walking Dead, les morts sont respectés et la saison 4 ne sera pas vraiment la même car il y aura beaucoup de changements important pour l'avancée de ma fiction.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Voyageurs

Ethan n'a jamais été du genre impulsif ou excessif, malgré ses nombreuses altercations avec les garçons de son lycée à mon propos, il a toujours veillé à ma sécurité et à celle de Chloe sans lever une seule fois la main sur quelqu'un.

Maman a encore insisté sur le sujet "Mia", la fille dont il a le béguin depuis ses 10 ans, maman oublie toujours que ça lui fait du mal de parler d'elle. Elle a déclaré subitement au milieu du repas : "Ethan, comment va Mia ? Elle ne vient plus à la maison, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?". Et comme d'habitude, il a écrasé son poing sur la table, m'a lancée un regard furtif et est sorti en trombe de la salle à manger. Je me suis sentis gênée que la discussion tourne au vinaigre alors que Chloe venait juste d'annoncer qu'elle avait réussi avec brio ses examens de passage dans la grande école privée d'Atlanta. Alors je suis sortie moi aussi, en pensant à débarrasser le couvert.

Je me suis dirigée à la suite de mon frère et me suis assise à ses côtés sur le sol, dos à la porte.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Tu sais, à propos de Mia.

\- Même si tu l'avais fait je ne t'en aurai pas voulu.

\- Ethan, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Maman s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi parce que depuis la mort de papa tu te tus dès que l'on parle de lui, de toi, de grande tante Héléne et de Mia.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu as bien d'autres problèmes à résoudre, tu ne penses pas ? Et d'ailleurs, fiche-moi la paix ! Je me demande encore ce que tu fais là. Dégages Arizona !

Arizona est le surnom qu'il me donne quand il est fâché contre moi ou que nous nous sommes précédemment disputés pour des broutilles. Il y a longtemps, ma mère a souhaité que je séjourne chez ma grande tante Hélène en Arizona à cause de mon mauvais comportement. Dans mon école j'étais réputée pour être la fille qui cherchait les ennuis. Tous les jours durant "ma tendre enfance" j'ai dû supporter les oeufs brouillés et la confiture périmée de ma tante.

Je me suis hâtée de me lever et j'ai posé mes mains sur mes hanches en signe de mécontentement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas la laisser filer. Il y a beaucoup de choses auquel tu ne devrais pas dire ou faire, mais ton instinct primitif d'homme sauvage t'oblige à agir ainsi.

\- Mon instinct primitif d'homme sauvage ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler et je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix.

Sur cette prise de bec, j'ai tourné les talons vers le salon où j'ai aperçu ma mère étalée de tout son long sur le canapé familial.

\- Il t'a encore rejeté je suppose ?

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est encore triste pour tout ce qui est arrivé.

\- Je songe vraiment à l'envoyer chez un psychologue, je pense qu'il pourrait s'avérer avoir des bienfaits positifs sur son humeur et ça pourrait répondre à ses interrogations. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il lui faut, il a juste besoin d'un ami à qui se confier en dehors de moi.

Maman s'est relevée et m'a fait une brève accolade. Elle s'est précipitée ensuite vers le placard de la cuisine et en a sorti un tout petit paquet. Ce dernier était emballé d'un tissu rouge clair qui laissait apercevoir une boîte blanche, entouré d'un ruban à petits pois gris de grosses tailles.

\- Je t'offre ce petit cadeau pour que tu ne m'oublies pas quand tu prendras ton envol, ma grande fille.

J'ai déchiré sauvagement le petit ruban, retiré la bande de tissu et j'ai ouvert la petite boîte qui m'a laissé bouche bée à la vue de ce magnifique petit médaillon qui s'offrait à moi. Une colombe argentée ouvrait légèrement les ailes, prête à s'envoler jusqu'aux cieux. J'ai compris que c'était cela que ma mère redoutait le plus, que nous partions tous et que nous ne revenions jamais. Que ce qu'elle souhaitait du tout profond de son coeur, c'était nous voir grandir, nous marier et avoir des enfants pour qu'elle puisse profiter de sa retraite en comblant ses petits enfants de friandises, de cadeaux et d'amour.

Je me souvins ne plus avoir su si j'étais capable de lui faire cette faveur là. Je ne voulais plus vivre à Atlanta, je m'étais promis de quitter cette ville trop grande pour habiter au bord de la mer. Mais mon coeur me disait de rester, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de rendre heureuse la femme qui m'avait mise au monde, juste pour qu'elle puisse être fière de ce que je suis.

* * *

_Mais tout ça, c'est du passé à présent._

Mes chaussures à lacets trempaient dans la moisissure d'un nectar grisâtre à peine visible sous la mousse du bois qui la chevauchait. Elles nageaient également dans la marijuana d'Ethan qui, ce dernier, ne cessait de laisser ses bouteilles par terre après s'être saoulé comme un coing. Le bas de mon pantalon en lambeau, je décidai d'en changer pour un slim noir, plus vulgaire avec des fermetures horizontales descendants jusqu'aux côtés de mes cuisses. Maintenant plus personne n'était là pour me dénigrer alors même si mon style vestimentaire ne me rendait pas très innocente, c'était les seuls vêtements que je pouvais me procurer. Ma chemise était elle aussi dans un sale état mais je n'avais pas de quoi échanger alors je la laissai à sa place en attendant le retour d'Ethan.

\- Hey, regardes ce que j'ai trouvé.

Ethan me tendit une fiole remplit d'une eau légèrement jaunâtre qui sentait le chien mouillé. Je la lui rendis en lui esquissant un sourire de dégoût et vint m'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre à côté de notre petite cabane en bois.

\- Je l'avais purifié, tu sais.

\- Peut-être bien mais l'odeur ne me disait rien de bon.

Il pouffa de rire avant de boire une grosse gorgée de la fiole à la senteur répugnante. Il émit un petit râle étrange et remis la fiole dans sa besace.

\- Même si le gout est affreux ça peut toujours tuer les rats.

Un léger craquement provenant du bois derrière moi me parvint aux oreilles. Je me relevai, couteau en main prête à embrocher quelques rôdeurs probablement affamés comme toujours. En position je redressai mon corps pour ne faire qu'un avec l'arme.

Un rôdeur surgit du buisson derrière Ethan et lui attrapa le bras. Instinctivement, j'accourus et je tranchai le bras du mort vivant avant de lui enfoncer mon poignard dans la tête. Ethan se laissa tomber par terre, sa respiration saccadée, il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et se coucha sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je fais ça mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'ils sont morts et que nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux.

\- J'en ai assez ! Quand vont-ils partir, ça fait deux ou trois ans que tu te bats sans cesse sans te plaindre de la vie injuste que nous avons. Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi, de regarder toujours autour de toi et de ne voir que des morts à perte de vue ?

Il se releva sans mal alors j'en profitai pour m'approcher de lui sans un geste brusque puis je l'étreignis délicatement. Je pouvais sentir son corps bouillir de l'intérieur, et entendre sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Des crissements de feuilles l'alerta et il stoppa notre étreinte pour sortir son revolver de la besace.

\- Monte là haut sur l'arbre, s'il y a trop de rôdeurs sur moi tu tires ! lui chuchotai-je en pointant le grand chêne du doigt.

\- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- T'occupes, fais ce que je te dis.

Il grimpa sur le chêne et attrapa la première branche qui lui était accessible pour monter encore plus haut jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse apercevoir que le bout de ses bottes noires.

Attentive au moindre bruit qui se manifesterait, je me postai devant la cabane, cette fois ci fusil en main, pointé tantôt vers les fougères, tantôt vers le bois. J'essayais de garder le visage le plus neutre possible mais la peur me consumait sans que je n'arrive à la calmer. Plus le vent frappait et faisait virevolter mes cheveux bouclés dans tous les sens, plus l'appréhension de savoir ce qui se rapprochait me gagnait.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, je sentis le canon d'un fusil posé contre ma tempe. Je détournai les yeux de l'arbre dans lequel était caché Ethan et je les postai sur mon "ravisseur". Il avait le visage fermé et les traits durs, comme s'il souffrait intérieurement. Ses cheveux châtains foncés lui tombaient légèrement sur les épaules. Il portait un chapeau de chérif et une tenue d'adolescent. Je m'attardai enfin sur son visage, c'était un jeune garçon d'à peu près le même âge que moi. Il me sourit faussement et abaissa le canon de son fusil. Le garçon s'écria :

\- C'est rien papa, c'est juste une gamine.

Il se tourna maintenant vers moi et m'attrapa le poignet.

\- T'avais soif, c'est pour ça que tu lui as piqué son whisky ?

Je lui jetai un gros coup de coude dans les côtes et l'attrapai par derrière pour lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge.

\- J'ai rien piqué du tout, je ne te connais même pas. Tu veux quoi au juste ?

Il suffoqua faiblement alors je relâchai mon emprise pour le laisser respirer. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air très méchant alors je m'excusai d'un signe de tête.

\- On veut juste récupérer ce qui nous appartient.

\- C'est peut-être mon frère qui vous a piqué vos affaires. Attends, je vais regarder.

Alors que je m'approchai de la besace encore posée au sol, Ethan sauta de l'arbre et bondit sur moi pour m'empêcher de fouiller à l'intérieur.

\- Laisses la besace ! Ethan, putain tu as fait quoi encore ? criai-je désespéramment alors qu'il commençait déjà à remonter avec la sacoche.

Ethan était déjà entrain de remonter tant dis que le garçon s'affairait déjà à la tâche de le rattraper. A ce moment je ne sus ce qu'il me prit et sortit mon couteau pour le lancer à un centimètre de la tête de mon frère.

\- Lindsay ! hurla-t-il stupéfait.

La stupéfaction fut tellement grande pour lui qu'il en tomba de l'arbre, laissant le garçon hilare devant cette scène des plus comiques. Ethan glapit tel un chien blaissé et se releva en me tendant la besace.

\- Je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu me lances un couteau je te tranche la gorge, d'accord ?

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il me disait et fouillais dans le sac. J'y trouvai la fiole, qui était enfaîte du whisky, un lapin mort et quelques pommes.

\- Tout ça, c'est à vous ?

\- Oui. Il n'est pas très malin ton frère, avec la bout il a laissé des traces de pas partout qui nous ont amené jusqu'à vous.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?

Il ne répondit pas à ma question et dévisagea un homme qui s'approchait de nous. L'homme était de grande taille, des cheveux châtains bouclés, courts. Il avait une tenue des plus imposantes. L'homme était suivit d'une femme de peau noire avec des cheveux épais tirés en arrière par un bandeau. Elle tenait une sorte de katana dans les mains. L'homme qui la précédait, portait une arbalète de grande taille, il était vétu d'une veste en jean. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés et longs, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules.

Machinalement, je reculai, couteau en main tendit que l'homme à l'arbalète venait à ma rencontre.

\- C'est toi qui es venu fouiller dans mon sac ? Je sais que c'est toi, m'adressa-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Non c'est pas elle, c'est son abruti de frère. Laisse-la elle à l'air un peu surprise, déclara le garçon au chapeau de chérif.

Je restai la bouche grande ouverte, ahuris par autant d'humain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ethan et moi avions renoncé à l'idée qu'il y ai des survivants. Nous avions cherché de l'aide pendant longtemps, nous avions fouillé des villes mais aucune trace d'être humain dans les parages. Et maintenant qu'il y en avait, j'étais terrifiée parce qu'il pourrait m'arriver s'ils me voulaient du mal.

\- C'est juste, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des personnes, des personnes vivantes, bégayai-je en me postant devant l'homme à l'arbalète.

\- Je vois. Tu es seule ?

\- Non, il y a ...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, dans l'arbre où Ethan était précédemment caché il n'y avait plus rien. Il était parti et m'avait laissé toute seule ici. Je reconnais qu'il était un garçon lâche mais de là à laisser sa propre soeur dans la nature c'était tout de même effarant.

\- Oui, je suis seule.

Il s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés et lui murmura des choses que je pu comprendre malgré le fait qu'ils parlaient tout bas :

\- Elle pourrait venir avec nous ?

\- C'est risqué, on ne sait pas qui elle est, si elle est dangereuse.

\- Elle est seule, elle sait se défendre et elle est peut-être au courant de quelque chose à propos du Terminus.

\- Mais elle pourrait être aussi un danger pour Carl.

\- C'est qu'elle a vraiment la tête d'une psychopathe.

Le garçon se tourna vers moi et m'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait l'air un peu tourmenté, il ne cessait de jeter de brefs coups d'oeils à l'homme aux cheveux bouclés qui devaient probablement être son père.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer d'autres enfants. C'est rare, en général ils ne survivent pas.

\- Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment rencontrer d'adultes non plus, la plupart des hommes m'effraient un peu. Nous sommes toujours restés tous les deux, mon frère et moi.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as jamais rencontré d'autres survivants ?

\- Sérieusement, non. On croyait être seul.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit à Daryl que tu étais seule ?

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui dire. J'allais lui dire que mon frère était un lâche et qu'il venait de m'abandonner ? Peut-être, mais s'il revenait ? Et s'il m'attendait quelque part ? C'était une idée absurde.

\- Il m'a abandonné, à l'instant même où ton père est apparu. Il est partit, il m'a laissé seul. Il ne reviendra pas, il est trop lâche pour ça.

La femme au katana vint nous voir et s'assit en face de moi. Elle posait un regard doux sur moi, elle avait l'air d'être une femme assez maternelle avec les enfants.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu sais quel age tu as ? Et tu te souviens d'où tu habitais avant ?

\- Heu.. oui, je m'appelle Lindsay et je dois avoir quatorze ans. Avant j'habitais à Atlanta avec ma mère, mon grand frère et ma petite soeur.

\- Bien, tu as faim ?

\- Non, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ma besace contient assez de nourriture.

Elle sourit faiblement et fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes qui discutaient encore à mon propos.

\- Tu vois l'homme à l'arbalète ? Il s'appelle Daryl et l'homme en face de lui c'est Rick, le chef du groupe. C'est aussi le père du garçon à côté de toi, Carl. Et moi c'est Michonne.

\- D'accord. Je suis encore désolé de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Est-ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit qui s'appellerait le Terminus ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà vu des affiches mais à mon avis c'est des foutaises.

Michonne s'assit en tailleur devant moi et frotta son arcade sourcilière. Elle avait l'air déconcerté par ce que j'avais déclaré précédemment. Je pensais ce que je disais, ces panneaux étaient des balivernes. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir une issue à ce cauchemar était juste invraisemblable.

\- On était justement en chemin vers le Terminus, poursuivit Carl naturellement.

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur d'être déçu ?

\- Pourquoi le serait-on ? Nous aurions essayé au moins.

Carl m'impressionnait vraiment, il avait une ouverture d'esprit assez rare vu tout ce qu'il se passait. Il arrivait à trouver du positif dans ce qui ne pourrait être qu'une vague de négatif. Il avait un petit côté enfantin qui le rendait naÏf.

\- Tu as raison. Mais les autres ne perçoivent peut-être pas les choses comme toi tu les vois.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que les panneaux sont faux ? me coupa Michonne soudainement.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont été créés au début de tout ça ou bien qu'ils ont été inventés tout simplement. Il est juste impossible d'avoir un endroit sans rôdeur vu que toute la planète en est recouverte. Ensuite, il est question de nourriture, il ne peut pas y avoir un stock immense de nourriture vu qu'une partie a été pillée, une autre périmée et une autre perdue. Et le dernier point est au niveau des personnes qui pourrait s'occuper de cette organisation, vous croyez vraiment qu'il puisse y avoir assez d'Hommes pour s'occuper de la sécurité, de la recherche de nourriture et de la vie dans ce camps qui ne peut être qu'imaginaire ?

Ayant entendus mes explications à propos du Terminus, Daryl et Rick vinrent s'asseoir à côté de nous. Je me levai et partis dans ma petite cabane en quête de silence et de réflexion. C'était trop pour moi en une seule journée, je ne me sentais pas capable de causer avec des personnes vivantes en faisant comme si tout avait été normal de mon côté.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de la cabane alors j'attrapai quelques affaires et les mis dans un sac facile à porter, ainsi que mes armes et un peu de nourriture.

\- Que vous vouliez de moi, ou pas, je compte partir donc faîtes comme vous le souhaitez, déclarai-je comme si de rien n'était.

Ils se relevèrent tous, prirent leurs armes et me suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée du bois. Rick prit les devant et je suivis le groupe qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt comme si j'avais toujours été l'une des leurs.


End file.
